


Not Featuring Dante from Devil May Cry

by BaslessRapier (Yosokage)



Series: Son of a Witch [1]
Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Devil May Cry, Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Gen, I wonder why Yu can't ever seem to find a father figure and keep them alive?, Maybe he just hasn't found the right one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 20:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18059096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosokage/pseuds/BaslessRapier
Summary: This is before Son of a Witch slightly. It's here so you know more about Yu and how he is, as well as how Persona 4 worked out in this story. It will only cover about a week, but be split in two.





	Not Featuring Dante from Devil May Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This is before Son of a Witch slightly. It's here so you know more about Yu and how he is, as well as how Persona 4 worked out in this story. It will only cover about a week, but be split in two.

...Monday...

Yu Narukami wasn't originally from Inaba. He didn't even live there most of the time. His cousin had moved back here so it wasn't like he never came back. All the people knew who he was and they all said hello when they saw him. He had only gone to High School here but to him, it was his home. Way more than when he lived with his mother or in his crappy apartment in Tokyo, this was the place he always knew he was welcome. That's why he always made sure to come back every year to the day. It didn't hurt that Nanako needed him around this time of year. She still wasn't used to the absence of her father from her life. The least he could do was stop in and check on her. Maybe she would want to go to Junes? The thought made him smile, even though he was sure that she was past that age by now. 

 

How long had she been living alone? How long since she had moved away from him, how long since his Uncle had passed away. Yu felt his stomach sink at the thought of him. He stared out the window of the train as it exited the tunnel, shining clean and bright sunshine both into the train and onto the hills of Inaba. It must have been 8 years since his uncle had died when he had been 18. His mom had let him stick around Inaba for the next year so that Nanako wouldn't be alone. His mom had died a year after he moved back to Tokyo and he had Nanako move to him. He had thought that the new environment might help her and since they were their own only living family she had agreed. He got a job soon after and his friends would sometimes come and visit to help him out.  Things stayed that way until she turned twelve. She had come to him with a request to move back to Inaba for her schooling and he couldn't say no to her, a habit he developed soon after she moved in with him. He came to visit her frequently that year, saving every penny he could to send to her. He moved into his current apartment and started his second job, the 'nightly clean-up' as he called it. Now he only dropped in on occasion, but every year he made sure to take off work for the week to come and see her. He was stirred from his thought as the train pulled into the station.

 

The voice rang out _"_ _Stopping now at Inaba Station"_   as the doors opened up to the fresh air. He took his first step out and breathed deeply, smelling the familiar air. It truly felt like he was home for the first time all year. "Big Bro!" He heard Nanako call out to him, making him turn around as a smile came over his face. She jumped at him, hooking her arms around him in a hug. He returned it fiercely. Despite how stoic some people said he was he had missed her quite a lot. His jobs hadn't let him come and visit as much as he wished. "How've you been?" She muttered into his shirt her response. "What? Seems like you've got something covering your face" She sent him an annoyed look as she pinched his back, detaching soon after. "Ah!" He cried out louder than he needed to if only to be dramatic.

"I've been alright Big Bro, you know how it is around this time of year." She seemed to wilt a little when she thought about it. "Ah!" Her eyes lit up, "but how have you been? You're the one who's still living in Tokyo. Has Naoto visited you lately?" Yu flushed at that. This was not a conversation he was ready to talk about with her. Especially not in front of the train station.

  
"I've been about the same, works been a little rougher on me than usual but otherwise I'm fine." He looked around for any of his friends to help him out, only to find nobody else around them. He sent her a look. "Nanako...did you walk here by yourself?" She tensed up at his question, she'd been caught. "...Yeah, I wanted to be the first one to see you. Besides don't you think I'm old enough to go out on my own?" Yu vert distinctly did not think that. "Nanako you know how I feel about that. It's dangerous to go out alone!" He had said that with more force than he had meant to and he realized that when she flinched at his words. Yu sighed through his nose. "I'm sorry Nanako, I just worry about you. You're practically my little sister and I don't think I would forgive myself if something happened to you."

 

She looked up at him with a smile. "I get it Yu, so don't worry too much. It's just been weird lately and I wanted to see you... if I waited around for someone it would have taken longer. Besides I'm okay aren't I? And you're finally here!" She started walking away and talking about all the things he had to catch up on. He took one last look around before he followed after her, his duffle bag slung over his shoulder. It would be a long week, but at least they would have each other during it. Behind him, a man in blue had gotten off the train just before it left for its next stop. His hair was slicked back and the very same shade of silver as Yu's. "Hm...this seems interesting..."

...

They turned the corner as they arrived at a familiar stone house. The sign at the front door said  _The Dojima's_ , the garden that Yu and Nanako started seemed to be doing well, and despite the house being empty most of the day it looked good. It was late afternoon so it was dark inside, but when they stepped in he saw that it wasn't just the outside that was well taken care of. The house was spotless, not a speck of dust or clutter in sight. Nanako gave him a proud look as she saw his surprised face, or at least his eyebrows rose up since the rest of his face remained the same. "Pretty good, huh? I spent all day yesterday getting ready for you to come home. I even got the kind of coffee you like from Junes!" That was a real surprise since he couldn't even find it at the stores where he lived. He walked into the kitchen to find on the table that they did indeed have Ebony. "Why don't you put your stuff up in your room and I'll get started on dinner! I even bought pork cutlets for the special occasion!" 

 

Yu began to head upstairs to his room as he heard Nanako rummage around for the pots and pans she needed. He opened the door to a familiar room, everything in its place from the last time he was here. He set his bed down on the sofa and began to unpack. First, he put his weeks worth of clothes in the drawers, then he began to take out his toiletries and some books he brought along. At the very bottom of his bag laid something he didn't want to bring. He almost didn't but decided that it would be better to have to explain why he had it to Nanako than need it and be without it. It wasn't anything special, not particularly expensive compared to its durability. At the very bottom of his bag laid a sword and in the end, he decided that it would be better to leave it there. He probably wouldn't need it anyway. It was just a reassurance to keep him calm. He rubbed his fingers against the handle when he felt a prickle at the back of his neck, making him look around for the source. As he looked out the window the feeling disappeared. He decided it would probably be better to get downstairs to Nanako, she would probably need help with something. 

 

Soon enough he forgot all about it. Of course, the man watching from a distance did not.

...Tuesday...

Yu woke up early enough to see Nanako get ready for school and to give her a hug before she went out the door. He drank two cups of coffee and decided that it was probably time for him to get ready for his day as well. Tomorrow Nanako and he would be going down to visit his Uncle's grave, however today he would be visiting it on his own. He did it every year so he could get some time near the man he had considered a father figure, despite how short a time he actually knew him. He tried not to let the thoughts of the day Uncle Dojima had died, but as he put on a jacket he couldn't help but linger in the kitchen. Of all the things that he thought he would remember about his uncle, he didn't think that him sitting in the kitchen would be one of the memories he treasured most. It seemed to be the one place he could always find him if he needed help or advice with anything. He let his hand rest on his uncle's chair as he let himself be drawn into a memory. 

..

_Yu was chasing the monster along the river's banks, trying to keep up with it in the deep dark of the night. Clouds obscured the moon and were promising a storm, he had hoped to be back in his room by the time it was supposed to rain. He doubted that he would be coming home dry when he began to feel raindrops soaking into his shirt. He just had to catch the beast and then he could ride his bike home. If only it were as easy as it sounds... Yu came back to reality as it jumped across the river banks, Yu jumping inhumanly far to follow it. He saw its glowing red eyes turn back to see if it lost him. Yu liked to imagine that it was surprised to see him, though he wasn't entirely sure he hadn't chased this thing before. He landed softly as he broke back into a dash. He clenched the blade with both hands as he followed it into an iron building, almost a shed but bigger. A single yellow light buzzed above them, casting shadows on the walls. He had it cornered against the wall._

_"What's it look like Partner? Is it the murderer?" Yosuke's voice rang out over the Bluetooth in his ear. "No...it's something else Yosuke. It definitely wants to hurt someone, but I think that might be me, only because I chased it down the river for about an hour. I'll take ca-" A police siren closing in interrupted him, his watch beeping as he realized his curfew had passed almost two hours ago! That could only mean-_

_The creature growled, its bestial noise taking on a familiar tone. Yu had only heard it in videos and recordings of himself._

_" **Yyyyyyosuke** " It growled out, a perfect impression of his voice. " **Something else Yosuke!** " Its maw seemed to open up in a wide grin as it heard a car door slam. " **Someone chased me!** " It cried out loud enough for people to hear. _

_He felt his heart drop as he heard a familiar voice. "Yu?" His uncle called._

_.._

Yu released the chair suddenly, almost as if it had burned him. He glared at the shaking hand before shoving it in his pocket. He pulled out his phone to check the time, about two hours since Nanako had left. All the kids should be out of the way to the cemetery so it was about time to head out. Yu gulped down his now cold coffee and put on his shoes. He felt himself for his keys and his hand landed on something hard. He reached into the special pocket of his jacket and pulled out a sheathed sword. On it was a note scrawled in unfamiliar, elegant letters that filled him with dread.

_Yu,_

_Better take this along._

_-N_  

He shoved it back into his coat, left the house (making sure in locking the door twice), and walked as fast as he could on the familiar roads to his Uncle. He calmed himself down with a few breaths and took out his phone. In it he wrote his message, reading it once in his head and once out loud. "Hey, want me to pick you up from school on my way back?" Feeling satisfied with it he sent it to her. Then as he turned a corner he sent a few more messages. He read it once and sent it.

_Hey_

_I think someone broke into the house last night._

_Would you mind coming down?_

_I'm worried._

He put his phone back into his pocket. He made his way down a path in the shade of trees and at the end, there was a small metal gate. Just past it was exactly where he was heading. Just before he entered he felt his phone vibrate. On it was the message he was hoping for.

_Of course._

_Pick me up at 4 pm._

He pocketed the phone and entered the field. There weren't many graves here. It was a new yard, just recently bought when his grandfather had died. He hadn't even been buried here, he had gone with his wife to her family's grave lots. In here there were only three graves, his mother, his uncle, and his aunt. He sat down in front of the closest grave, sadly baring a name.

**Ryotaro Dojima**

**Loving Father and Husban** d

Yu placed his hands on his knees and closed his eyes. He listened to the breeze going through the trees, flowing past any disturbances seamlessly. It ruffled his hair and moved his clothes. He focused on that as he allowed himself to sink back into his memories of a night where his mistakes cost him dearly.

..

_"Yu? Are you there?" How had his uncle found him so fast? He had hoped he could finish the job and head home before his uncle could find him. He heard the gravel crunch as Dojima got closer to the door. The creak of the tin door told both Yu and that creature that his Uncle had arrived. It seemed to make eye contact with Yu before it sprang in the direction of the door, leaping far over Yu. It landed in front of his Uncle, just out of reach of Yu's sword. He saw Dojima's eyes widen in surprise "What the-" it charged at him, knocking him to the ground as it made its escape. Yu ran to his uncle to check to see if he was alright, he didn't seem to have any wounds. The wind had been knocked out of him, but otherwise, everything seemed okay. Yu was about to take off running after the creature when his uncle grabbed his wrist._

_"What's going on here Yu? What was that thing?" Yu chewed his lip. What was he supposed to say? He didn't even know what they were! "There's no time now! Stay here, I'll explain after I catch it!" With that he took off at full speed, leaping over the fence in the direction of its escape. He could just barely see its tail in the distance, the glowing eyes turning back to catch sight of him.  The rain started to bear down on them even harder, slowing them both down. Yu recognized the direction it was going, back to the river and in the direction of Yasogami. As it turned its body slightly and bent its legs, Yu was ready to follow it. It started to fly across the river at the same time that Yu lunged in its direction, his force redirecting them both to the dark waters below them. He felt the lean muscles of the beast tense as it began to fall, the claws and teeth scratching him up. As they hit the water with a mighty splash he felt teeth sink into his shoulder. He cried out in pain and water flooded his mouth. They both fought to stay above the surface, pushing and attacking each other for air. In the struggle, he had dropped his sword, now just hitting the beast till it gave in. Soon enough they were brought to a shallow part of the river, just low enough for them to both stand. Taking heavy breaths he kept his eyes on it, trying to make sure it didn't make any sudden movements. It was circling him while taking the same heaving breaths he was._

_"You're a real bitch, y'know that right?" It growled at his words "we wouldn't have taken a dive if you just hadn't run off."_

_" **Bitch** " Yu almost laughed at that, the imitation of him was pretty good. Of course, he only ever talked like that to these things, most of the time they didn't even understand him. Or they didn't respond with a comeback at least. It seemed a little bit angrier than it had earlier, maybe it didn't like the bath? When it stopped circling him the back of his neck started to prickle. He knew that he was in danger now, it had stopped right in his blind spot. He closed his eyes as he concentrated on the feeling, waiting for it to flare up. At the same time his hands were searching for something, anything, even a loose rock would do. He just knew he couldn't fight it with his bare hands. He felt something prick his fingers as he ran his hand over it. It felt about as long as his hand and sharp enough to cut his skin. It would have to do as the feeling flared up. He heard the splash as it left the water to land on his back, eager to be rid of him. Yu began to turn around as he grabbed his weapon, a large chunk of glass. He let it fall on him and felt the claws sink into his shoulder as he looked into its crimson eyes. With one hand he felt for the soft spot he knew would be right under the rib cage. He let its momentum carry him onto his back and began to push the shard through the muscles of its underside. The force of it landing pushed his arm up to his elbow inside of it. It cried out in pain and tightened its grip on his shoulders, opening up a wide maw full of teeth that looked ready to kill. At the time he hadn't given it much thought, a sight he had seen before and a sight he knew he would see after. Unfazed, he pushed further into it till suddenly he felt the flesh give way and felt the cool air on his hand. It tensed and fell limp onto him. It was dead, and very heavy on him as he pushed it off. He realized his wounds had started to heal as he felt his skin tingle around them. He shivered, the feeling had always creeped him out. The rain was starting to let up as he made his way to the banks, and he started to run as he looked at his watch. 3:00 am, two and a half hours past his curfew. He was sure he was going to get yelled at by his uncle. The thought occurred to him that he probably deserved it, but he brushed it off. At the speed he was going, he would arrive at where he had left his uncle in a few minutes._

_He climbed the fence slowly, he still had bruises where it had landed on him. The yard was dark as he dropped down to the ground, crunching gravel with every step. The wind blew against his clothes, chilling him to the bone. He froze when he walked around the car. His uncle lay in the ground in front of the car, just where he had left him. When he left him, he had been fine, a little out of breath, but that's all. The puddle he was laying in certainly wasn't rain, and Yu knew very well that his uncle was still wearing a white dress shirt from work. He walked towards Dojima slowly. The sound of his footsteps echoed in his mind as he tried to understand what had happened. He fell to his knees at his uncle's side, hands hovering above his chest. He couldn't say anything, he couldn't do anything. He had left him here to chase after the creature, so why did the wounds on his chest look so familiar? He had matching wounds just a moment ago! He should have been safe! A hand grabbed his wrist, pulling his hand down with it. Dojima turned his head to look at him._

_"Yu? A-" He took a wheezing breath, "are you a-alright?" You wanted to laugh, of course, he was okay! Why wasn't he thinking about himself? He was the one bleeding out! Dojima weakly pulled his hand into Yu. As if he had been shocked, he realized that he had to do something. He pulled out his phone, flipping it open as fast as he could. He waited for the phone's screen to turn on, to brighten up the yard, but even as he pressed the power button it stayed off. "Dammit!" He threw his phone across the yard, hearing the metal clang at its impact. What could he do? Think fast! Think fast! Dojima's grip was failing. "Yu?" His eyes snapped to Dojima, whose eyes were shining with concern. "it's going to be okay Yu. Just, please, promise you'll take care of Nanako... she's still young, she doesn't have to let this ruin her." Why was he thinking of others! He was dying! "It'll be okay."_

_Ryotaro Dojima took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He exhaled one final time, and then he went slack. Yu's hands shook, he cried out to the sky. The storm passing overhead began to rain once more, thundering and lighting up the sky as he cried into his hands. The electricity sparking around him went unnoticed, the rain washing away blood and tears did not matter to him. Lightning struck a tree near him, igniting in a burst of flames. Pain from his back made him cry louder but he didn't notice as two pairs of wings sprang from his back. His hands had turned into black claws, leathery and rough. Power awakened in him, though he didn't care. He simply cried. In a flash, the horns from his head, the wings, the leathery skin all disappeared. Once again he was just a boy. Soon after this, the fire department arrived to take care of the fire. They called for help when they found Yu and Dojima._

_.._

Yu opened his eyes to the sound of an alarm. He felt his now wet cheeks and sighed. He slowly stood up and stretched his stiff joints. He made his way out from the field, sure he would come back the next day. He walked the path to the train station with care, observing the people and the places. He didn't make eye contact but he knew they were watching him, they had an idea of where he had gone. They knew why he was in town, and so they felt pity for him. He didn't like it, but he knew that it would happen whether or not he did. So he kept walking along, careful to keep his mind on where he was going. He had spent most of the day wandering in his mind, he didn't care to do it more. Soon enough he arrived at the train station and more importantly he arrived in familiar arms. He hugged her tightly, feeling the gloom over him lift slightly. Naoto Shirogane had arrived exactly when she said she would, and exactly when he needed, at 4:00 pm. They broke apart holding hands, and she leaned her head on his shoulder. In her other hand was a blue duffle bag and she had all she needed.

 

At least something good came out of today.

...Wednesday...

Everyone in the house woke up early. Nanako had been excused from school today, though part of her wished it wasn't the anniversary today. As Yu watched her shuffle around the kitchen with a somber expression, he was reminded that he never told her the truth of what happened. She only knew what everyone else knew, so she thought that an animal had mauled her father when he went out to go look for him. It might be better for her to keep thinking that, but he had a sudden urge to tell her the truth. She was old enough and she deserved the truth for a long time. "Nanako?" She turned to him with large eyes, sad and wet, and he was suddenly reminded why he hadn't told her the truth. He just couldn't bear the thought of those eyes being filled with sorrow and anger at him. Nonetheless, he had decided it was time to tell her the truth. "I have to tell you som-" The sound of the doorbell interrupted his words. Who would be at the door now? The sun was just starting to rise. Nanako moved towards the door but the scrape of Yu's chair was enough to tell her that he would get it.

They chimed the doorbell impatiently as he made his way to the door at his own pace. Pulling the door open, he saw Naoto standing there. She was dressed in a dark blue button-up with a black jacket over dark slacks. In one hand was a small bad and in the other was an umbrella. He moved out of the way and she entered into the house, bringing in a breeze that felt cold and wet. He looked up to the sky to see that overnight a storm had moved in. Absently, he thought that they would have to remember to bring umbrellas too. Nanako called to him "Yu! Close the door! You're gonna let all the cold air in." The door closed with a soft tap and he followed Naoto into the kitchen to see Nanako had poured a cup of coffee for her. He smiled at her motherly nature, she loved to take care of others. Especially on today. She always seemed to buzz around to make herself busy, eager to help anyone who needed help, and eager to smile. He knew it was just her way of getting through the day, that she would have a different demeanor in front of her parents. So, for now, he just let her take care of them.

 On the other hand, as he looked at his watch he realized that she needed to get ready for the day. "Nanako, why don't you go get ready. I'll finish cleaning up in the meantime." She looked around, picking up a few mugs and putting them in the sink. She turned back around and gave him a smile. He smiled back, and she walked back upstairs.  
  
"You should really tell her," Naoto spoke up from behind her coffee cup. "It made sense when she was younger, but now she's old enough to handle the truth." Yu tried to ignore her, focusing on scrubbing away the coffee stains inside their mugs. "...Yu?" Of course, he knew he should tell her. He should have when she moved back to Inaba, or when his mother had died. It would have been simple to call her and explain his second, nightly job. Fighting monsters in back alleys and warehouses, hunting them and getting paid their bounty. He hadn't, but he should have. Naoto could tell that he was only half-listening, but she decided to fill the silence of the house telling him about a case she was working. Something about a student getting abused by a teacher. Their parents had hired her to look into the teacher, some famous guy. He knew she would get what she needed for her case, she always did, but when she talked about her client something felt off. Maybe he would ask to tag along with her next time she saw them.   
  
Nanako came down the stairs, ready in a dress after her shower. She looked sadder than she had before like she had remembered something. She looked at him, he remembered why he hadn't told her the truth. He just couldn't stand the thought of her looking at him with those eyes, wet and sad. At the same time he knew he should. He knew what he would do.

He would have to tell her soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Well now that you know, you can tell me just what you thought of it. Very exciting! If you see anything that is wrong just tell me and I'll fix it. And feel free to ask any questions you want! I think it's all very interesting and I would be happy to expand more on the subject. I won't give away spoilers or anything but feel free to ask!?.
> 
> Somethings I realized that might give some extra background  
> -Yu would have lost if Nero did expect more from him. He just heard some rumors about him and came to check them out.  
> -If you wanted to know if Yu could play an instrument, I suspect he can play guitar and bass, it'll come up later but just so you know now.  
> -This takes place after DMC 5 if you couldn't already tell


End file.
